Stories from Shakespeare
by SunshineAndHappiness
Summary: Join your favorite Phineas and Ferb characters, in their version of Shakespeare's plays; Romeo and Juliet, Henry the Fifth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Julius Casear, Hamlet, Twelfth Night, Othello, King Lear, Macbeth, and the Tempest.
1. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note : Shakespeare. It can be a little hard to work your way through the entire works of Shakespeare and understand it all word for word. There are a few books out there that shorten it down and make it easier to read but why not introduce Phineas and Ferb into Shakespeare's plays, just to spicen things up a little? I have chosen the top ten plays of Shakespeare and have shortened them down, made them easier to read and placed the characters of Phineas and Ferb appropriatley to the characters in the orignal plays. I hope you enjoy this, and its all accuratley what happened in the original plays, so its useful if your studying Shakespeare and want something easy to read. Happy reading!**

**UPDATES : I've now added more detail, checked over for flaws that I left and I've added some quotations from the original play when appropriate. All I'd just like to say thanks to the anonymous person who left me some helpful criticism so that I could improve this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo becomes Phineas - <strong>Son of the Montagues

**Juliet becomes Isabella - **Daughter of the Capulets

**Nurse becomes Sunny - **Juliet's/Isabella's nurse and companion

**Tybalt becomes Buford - **Juliet's/Isabella's fiery cousin

**Mercurito and Benvolio become Carl and Irving - **Friends of Romeo/Phineas and sworn enemies of the Capulets

**The Count of Paris becomes Baljeet - **The suitor to Juliet/Isabella

**Friar Laurence becomes Friar Ferb - **A monk and Juliet's/Isabella's advisor

**Lord and Lady Montague become Lord Lawrence and Lady Linda - **Aristocrats who hate the Capulets

**Lord and Lady Capulet become Lord Jeremy and Lady Candace - **Aristocrats who hate the Montagues

**Escalus becomes Prince Francis Monogram - **Ruler of Verona

* * *

><p>Our story begins in a beautiful Italian city, named Verona when the Montague's and the Capulet's fell out, and over time they remembered how much they hated each other, and brought up their children to hate the opposing family, taught their husbands and wives to hate the opposing family, and this went on for generations, this hate and rivalry been passed down. It was so bad that the older men would wrangle each other in the streets if they ever came across one another, and the young men would fight and brawl in public, often losing their lives in the dreadful process.<p>

Eventually, this sort of behaviour annoyed the Prince of Verona, Francis Monogram, to such an extent that he passed a few laws preventing street affairs because after all, the whole rivalry between the two families was rather stupid. Although this law had been enforced to put an end to the rivalry, the two families just decided to continue their feud later on.

Young, handsome Phineas, was the son of Lord Lawrence Montague and Lady Linda Montague, and it was only natural that he hated the Capulet's after everything his mother and father had taught him. He was a strong lad and he loved to fight at every opportunity that passed by, as well as court ladies. According to his friends, Phineas seemed to be always falling in love, though it hardly ever lasted more than a week.

This time it was Rosaline, an incredibly beautiful lady that showed no interest whatsoever Phineas, leaving Phineas feeling blue, much to his friends despair, and although Carl and Irving where used to Phineas and his hopeless romantic interests, Phineas was beginning to sound rather annoying with his constant whining and moping around after a lady that would never have given Phineas a second thought.

It was Irving who decided that to cheer Phineas up, Phineas, himself and Carl would crash the Capulet's party that was being held at the Capulet's house. Irving already knew that it would be easy to crash the party, as it had been decided that everyone was to wear carnival mask, and they could feast upon the food provided, laughing at the Capulet's expense. Irving hoped that this would take Phineas' mind of his "beloved" Rosaline. Irving even wondered if Phineas might meet someone new, but neither Phineas, Carl nor Irving could have imagined that Phineas would fall for the breath-taking Isabella, the daughter of Lord Jeremy Capulet and Lady Candace Capulet.

Isabella was only fourteen and Phineas had just saw her, but as soon as he had spotted her, amidst the party guests, all of his adolescent crushes crumbled into just bad memories of how silly he had been. Before, Phineas would have laughed at the idea of love at first sight, and so would Isabella. But now they were both in love and they didn't even know each other's names.

Phineas began to approach her, but someone realised that the intruders were Montague's and Buford jumped out of nowhere with his sword, hoping to slay Phineas there and then until he remembered Count Francis Monogram's laws and he frowned, his sword dropping to the marble floor with a clatter. But he made a stern promise to himself, that when he got the chance, he would destroy Phineas at the next available opportunity.

The party guests quickly kicked Phineas out of the party and forced him to leave, but alas! Phineas could not leave his newly found love Isabella.

He walked around the gardens, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the windows, until he found himself looking up at a balcony, where Isabella stood, twirling a rose round in her hand, looking sad and hoping that her beloved Phineas would return. In despair she cried out:

"O Phineas, Phineas, wherefore art thou Phineas?"

**_O Romeo, Romeo, wherfore art thou Romeo? - Juliet, Act II, Scene I_**

Phineas looked at her, his heart melting at such a beautiful woman, in despair at the thought of being in love with a Montague, and indeed so was he. But she looked so beautiful, so perfect.

**_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_**

**_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun..._**

**_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand,_**

**_O, that I were a glove upon that hand, _**

**_That I might touch that cheek! - Romeo, Act II, Scene I_**

Phineas smiled, knowing that Isabella felt exactly the same way about him as he did about her. He returned her words and spoke out into the darkness:

"Good night Isabella, this time we spend apart, kills me inside"

Isabella's heart rose high inside, pounding at her ribcage trying to get out. She smiled sweetly at Phineas, glad that he was here and that he loved her enough to seek her out.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, I don't want to say good night at all!"

_**Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,**_

**_That I shall say good night till it be morrow. - Juliet, Act II, Scene I_**

****Phineas began to climb up the vines until he was on the stone balcony with Isabella, and they passionately kissed, their hands together as their two bodies became one in the eyes of love.

Even though they had just met, there was no shyness or awkwardness between them, just two lovers in love. But time was too pressing and the danger of being discovered was high and it was Isabella, who said that they should marry the next day, but nobody in the world must know or else it could ruin their plans. Phineas nodded in agreement. But then she decided that only her advisor, Friar Ferb and her nurse Sunny must know as she trusted them both immensely.

Sunny, Isabella's nurse whom she was immensely fond of, smiled as she saw that Isabella and Phineas were truly in love, and in all honesty, she did not see the problem that Isabella was a Capulet and Phineas was a Montague.

With the help of Sunny and Friar Ferb, they arranged for the marriage to take place at Friar Ferb's monastery.

_**My only love sprung from my only hate! - Juliet, Act I, Scene V**_

Even Friar Ferb was touched by their story, leaving him and Sunny to agree on the same thing, that Capulet's and the Montague's should not interfere with such beautiful love. Friar Ferb hoped that the recent wedding of Phineas and Isabella would bring the two feuding families together, in the joy of a marriage.

Everything was planned, every inch of it, and Phineas danced off to the market place to see his friends Carl and Irving. He found himself happier than he had ever been before and he had no idea that all of this was about to change.

Being so oblivious to his surrounding, Phineas bumped into Buford, enraging him and Buford's hand immediately reached for his sword.

"I'll teach you to come to a house uninvited, Phineas Montague!"

Buford was expecting a sarcastic comeback, or something of the sort, but much to his surprise, no nasty insults were hurled his way. Phineas knew that Buford was Isabella's cousin and he did not want to fight so he protested.

"I don't want to fight you Buford. I just can't. You won't understand…"

His words tailed off and Buford grinned spitefully.

"Oh no, Phineas. You mean you're just too much of a coward, and I know that! You're just too scared to fight because you know that you will lose."

"No Buford, I'm not. I can't explain why but I've more cause to love you than to hate your right now."

Phineas had completely forgotten about his friends, Irving and Carl who were a little confused that Phineas wasn't going to defend his honour.

"Phineas?" questioned Carl.

"What ARE you saying?" asked Irving. "Here's this FILTHY Capulet asking you to fight, and you won't even do it?"

"Well if he doesn't, I WILL!" yelled Carl.

"No! Carl! You don't understand!"

But Carl had already drawn out his sword, determined that if Phineas wouldn't defend the family's honour, he sure would. Carl was disgusted with Phineas and ignored him completely, whereas Buford never listened to him anyway.

"Please!" begged Phineas but Carl and Buford were already engaged in a fierce combat, swords slashing at each others clothing, tearing them to tatters and a few minor wounds began to leak out blood.

Phineas ducked, dived and pleaded until his voice went hoarse and he began to feel dizzy. Meanwhile Carl and Buford continued to fight, cursing one another and clashing their blades, hoping to slay the opponent.

An opportunity arrived and Phineas restrained Carl's arm, with the intention stop the fight, but Buford only saw this as his chance to lunge, and so he did, the blade of his sword passing under Phineas's arm, and piercing Carl's heart; Carl died almost instantly, but before he died he cursed both the Capulets, and the Montague. Carl's final moments were spent in Phineas's arms.

Phineas forgot everything. He forgot Isabella, he forgot their wedding, he completely forgot everything. He was blinded with rage and took out his sword and ran for Buford, taking him by suprise and killing him, and it was all over.

But the alarm bells had already been sounded and the city guards were on their way.

Phineas had killed Buford and now a worried look enticed his face. He could stay here and be arrested or he could run… Phineas's legs chose, and he ran as fast as he could to Friar Ferb's monastery and although Friar Ferb wanted to welcome young Phineas, he bore bad news.

"I'm sorry Phineas, but you've been banned from Verona, forever…"

He spoke the last word slowly, and Phineas gulped, taking it all in.

"Leave Verona? Leave Isabella?" Phineas spoke slowly and softly but he found himself screaming his last sentence "I'd rather Count Francis had condemned me to death"

"Now, now Phineas. It's your own fault. What were you thinking fighting like that? You've brought this on yourself. Now I suggest you go find Isabella before fleeing Verona"

Phineas nodded, and ran off to find Isabella. His heart was pounding as he dreaded what she would say.

He entered Isabella's bedroom, and found Sunny sitting in an armchair, her head in her hands, weeping bitterly, grieving over Buford's death as she and the rest of the Capulet's had adored him. She no longer joked and she no longer laughed, and her face was a sad shade of grey. This worried Phineas, would Isabella hate him for killing her cousin?

He had to know.

"Does Isabella hate me for killing her cousin?"

Sunny looked up, a little startled for she had not seen Phineas come in. Her eyes were no longer sparkling and her voice was shaky.

"She hardly knows which to cry more about – Buford's death or your banishment"

Phineas sighed and thanked her.

But when Phineas found Isabella, they had one last night together, a special one, before he had to leave. This night had only made their love for one another grow stronger. Even though their life together in Verona was in tatters, their life outside was gleaming brightly.

Phineas left Isabella's bedroom, just a few moments after Phineas had departed.

"Your father, my dear, has arranged a day of happiness to mend all your heartache about Buford's death"

Isabella smiled, wondering if her parents knew about her and Phineas, and approved of their marriage, but it was a rare idea.

"Next Thursday morning, just a couple of days from now, my goodness! Baljeet, the count of Paris, will be waiting at the Church of Saint Peter's to make you his bride!"

Isabella's mother grinned.

"There now! What do you think of that?" asked her father.

Isabella's face was rigid with horror.

"I say he shan't! I mean he can't! No! NEVER! It's not possible!"

Her parents' indulgent faces froze over and they called her ungrateful and obstinate and demanded to know why she didn't want to marry Baljeet. But Isabella dared not explain that she already had married Phineas. This just made her father flow into a rage and he told her that she would marry Baljeet or be disowned.

After they left her alone, crying, she snuck out through the balcony and ran to Friar Ferb who welcomed her with his arms wide open, shocked to see her crying so freely. Isabella told him everything.

"What shall I do? I'm already married to Phineas! I'd sooner DIE than marry Paris!"

Friar Ferb's quick and agile mind devised a plan in the space of a few seconds.

"Die? Yes…" he mumbled before raising his voice "And so you shall Isabella, or at least people shall think you are dead"

He searched among a potion rack until he found the correct elixir and poured a small amount into a glass vial and held it out for Isabella to look at. It was a ghastly looking black liquid with a greenish reflection and she grimaced.

"This potion will supress all signs that you are living but it will not kill you. Just go home, tell your parents that you apologise for earlier, that you was still in shock about Buford's death and was not thinking clearly, and that you wish to marry Baljeet, then the night before you wed, drink this and when they wake you up in the morning, they will think you are dead, thus, you will be taken to Capulet Vault, laid openly amongst your ancestors. I will send word for Phineas to come and collect you and you can leave the city forever and go somewhere where two lovers can live in harmony"

Isabella took the vial and thanked Friar Ferb, but this time she did not confide her plans in anyone, even in Sunny; the contents of the vial shook her to her very core.

On the night before her wedding, Isabella drunk the elixir, grimacing at the disgusting taste and fell into a deep sleep. Not even the shriek that went up in the morning from a terrified Sunny, awoke her.

Isabella lay on her bed, deathly cold, white and effortlessly still, just like her cousin Buford and she looked exactly like she was dead, even though there was a faint heartbeat going although it could not be detected. She slept so soundly and even Sunny's heart wrenching scream did not wake her in the morning.

_**O woe, O woeful, woeful day,**_

_**Most lamentable day, most woeful day**_

_**That ever, ever I did yet behold.**_

_**O day, O day, O day, O hateful day,**_

_**Never was seen so black a day as this.**_

_**O woeful day, O woeful day. - Nurse, Act IV, Scene III**_

Friar Ferb heard her parents weeping and comforted them, knowing how distraught they were and he even felt an ounce of sorrow for them, but he knew that it was all for the good of true love. Friar Ferb congratulated himself on creating such a flawless plan and expected that his letter would reach Phineas any second now, and that soon Phineas would be speeding to Verona, to ride off into the sunset with Isabella.

The letter he had written explained everything; it explained about the potion that he had given Isabella, the reason for this plan, the need for Phineas to return as quickly as possible and the remedy to the potion he had given to Isabella.

But the scare of a plague on the road to Mantua, scared the messengers and the letter never reached Phineas, and the only message that did, was the news of Isabella's apparent death.

Phineas was hit hard by this, and bought poison before riding back as fast as he could to Verona until he found himself lying next to the "corpse" or Isabella in the Capulet's family tomb. He drank the poison and he breathed in the faint scent of Isabella as his life slowly began to slip away.

_**O my love! My wife!**_

_**Death, that hate suck'd the honey of thy breath,**_

_**Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:**_

_**Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet**_

_**Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,**_

_**And death's pale flag is not advanced there. - Romeo, Act V, Scene III**_

Ten minutes later, Isabella awoke from her deep sleep, surprised to find Phineas lying by her side. She tried to wake him but he would not wake. Fearing the worst, she placed a hand of his forehead. It was still a little bit warm, but no doubt about it, Phineas was dead. She cried out in despair and found the bottle of poison and tried to drink the remainders, but there was no poison to remain; Phineas had drank it all.

"Why didn't you leave even a drop for me?" she muttered, holding up the empty bottle.

Isabella heard voices and footsteps and began to panic, before she cut her hand on something sharp hidden in the tunic of Phineas. With both hands she grabbed the dagger and plunged it right through her heart, dying instantly and joining Phineas in heaven, together at last.

Friar Ferb was right; the love between Phineas and Isabella did bring the Montague's and the Capulet's together, not in the joy of marriage but in the inconsolable despair of their deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Romeo and Juliet is probably the most well known plays written by Shakespeare and the ending is rather tragic and complicated. I hope you enjoyed this re-write of it using the characters of Phineas and Ferb and please review it.<strong>


	2. Henry the Fifth

**Hello and welcome back to Stories by Shakespeare. I hope you enjoyed reading Romeo and Juliet and now on to Henry the Fifth. It took me longer to write up this story because I read through the entire play before writing this one up. I have also edited Romeo and Juliet, picked up and patched up a few flaws here and there and added more details and even quotes from the original play when neccesary. The wonders of helpful criticism, my favorite types of reviews. The characters from Phineas and Ferb fell easily into place with this story but its more around the idea of Doofenshmirtz so Phineas and Ferb aren't mentioned in here. I do accept helpful criticism, and I won't bite. But I will bite if you flame my work. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Henry the Fifth becomes Heinz Doofenshmirtz <strong>- Newly crowned King of England

**Charles the Sixth becomes Major Francis Monogram **- King of France

**Catherine becomes Charlene **- The daughter of the King of France

**The Dauphin becomes Rodney **- The son of the King of France

**Montjoy becomes Perry the Platypus (Humanized) **- A French herald and diplomat

**Pistol, Nym, Bardolph become Carl, Buford, Irving **- Old companions, now soldiers of fortune

* * *

><p>Heinz Doofenshmirtz had only just reached manhood and already he had just been crowned the new King of England. His father, the old King, had despised his son, written him off as a useless rascal with a liking for the low-life but now all of a sudden, Heinz was told that he must rule the country, control the government, and to take on the solemnity and demeanour. Only a small handful of people thought he could do it.<p>

One of the reasons why so few people thought he could do it was because there were already so many people ready to take advantage of the new King Heinz Doofenshmirtz; his old drinking pals, the ministers who wanted to advance their careers, and England's enemies. As soon as the crown was placed upon Heinz's head, the country's advisors were urging Heinz to start a war with France and reclaim territories that had been lost. Smug lawyers presented him with complicated documents trying to baffle the king with legal jargon. But Heinz was cleverer than he looked and simply asked:

"Just tell me this. Can I justly lay claims to the lands?"

The lawyers and advisors were baffled. They had been quite sure that Heinz would be happy to declare war, thinking it was a fun game to play. But they had underestimated Heinz, because Heinz knew better than to go round declaring war; Heinz knew that war was not a game but only a final resort and he was not prepared to embroil England in a struggle for land unless that land most certainly belonged to England. Heinz decided that the best thing to do was to hear the French side of the argument.

"I wish to see the French ambassador!"

Perry the Platypus, the French ambassador, was not sent from the King of France, but from his son, Rodney. Rodney was arrogant and sarcastic, and although he was about the same age as Heinz, Rodney had already declared that he was worth ten of Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Rodney has sent this treasure chest" Perry the Platypus explained, "and he hopes that it will compensate you Your Majesty, for the pieces of France that you would like, but you may certainly not have"

This caught Heinz's interest and he solemnly unlocked the chest and threw back the lid grandly, before frowning deeply and trying to keep his temper.

"Tennis balls?" he exclaimed, shaking with rage. "Please, thank RODNEY and tell him that when I come to France soon, I will play such a great game of tennis that I will knock his father's crown out of the court. This is an insult and with this insult, my mind has been set upon war. This war is going to kill innocent men, woman and children in their thousands. I doubt that his joke will raise a laugh in France when the country is stained with blood-soaked battlefields."

Perry the Platypus stepped backwards gasping, this was quite unexpected. Wasn't it only a week ago that Rodney was telling him that King Heinz Doofenshmirtz was nothing more than a good-for-nothing man, who was a disappointment to his country as well as his father?

Nonetheless, the English flags were raised high into the air and men marched out of every shire and town.

_**Now all the youth of England are on fire,**_

_**And silken dalliance in the wardrobe lies;**_

_**Now thrive the armourers, and honour's thought**_

_**Reigns solely in the breast of every man. - Chorus, Act II, Scene I**_

Good men, brave men, honest men all set sail to France. Cowards, liars, thieves and rogues all took sail to France. Englishmen, Irishmen, Scotsmen and Welshmen all set sail to France. Veterans, middleclass men and young lads all set sail to France.

Carl, Buford and Irving, three of Heinz's old drinking pals also set sail to France with their old friend Heinz, trying to make some sort of profit from this war from looting not because of the glory it would bring them.

Soon, the English had stormed into France, forging a path through the beautiful French countryside as far as Hafleur. Like waves breaking against a cliff, they swept against the city wall breaking them down. With pikes they tore the very stone walls apart and with each charge, King Heinz galloped with them on a majestic, white as snow horse. The English forces were inspired as King Heinz boomed around inspirational speeches and made them all feel like heroes, despite their past.

After four onslaughts, the city was forced to surrender. They had expected the worse but much to their surprise, King Heinz gave orders that the people of the city were to be treated with respect and there was to be no looting and that everyone had to be honourable. Most of them stuck to their word and were as meek as baby animals, leaving the villages alone. King Heinz had decided long before they had arrived that this war was to be an honourable war.

Irving was most unfortunate in what he did; when he stole from a church, he was left hanging on a tree after he misjudged what Heinz meant by an honourable war; or rather he thought that Heinz would let his old friend off the hook, but Heinz did not. Heinz was quite happy to leave his dis-honest soldier hanging from a noose, left for the birds to pick at.

Harfleur had taken its toll and there were many injuries and losses of life. Disease began to infiltrate the English camp, accompanied by fatigue which only weakened the men. To make it even worse, the weather decided to turn foul, dark storm clouds filling the once blue sky, and heavy rain began to thump down from above.

France was also stirring. They had finally put together a much larger army and the English were starting to falter on their route march. Rodney was delighted and eager to spill some English blood.

But the French ladies raised their eyebrows and would only ask one question to taunt their French lovers.

"What manner of men are these English lions?"

It even seemed that the spectacular Princess Charlene herself, was amazed by the wonderful English, and expressed a sudden interest in learning the English language and spent a lot of time learning it.

When Perry came to the English army stuck in the muddy fields near Agincourt, it was to threaten them with sudden slaughter. Heinz admitted quite openly that his army was tired and sick, unready and unfit to fight.

"But tell Rodney that if he dares come here, we will defeat him as we are!"

_**That island of England breeds very valiant creatures. - Rambures, Act III, Scene VII**_

King Heinz spoke grand words but he did not feel so grand anymore, as his fears and worries plagued him the night before the battle was to take place. His army was his subjects, his children and their lives relied heavily upon him and him alone. Heinz felt that the only thing he could do was to pray.

"Oh God! My God! Dear God! Please don't punish these innocent men because of my past sins!"

Meanwhile, across the darkness of the gulf separating the two camps, the enemy could be heard as the wind carried their voices. Quite clearly to hear, the French knights were laughing, gambling what they had, boasting and drinking themselves, confident of victory which wasn't surprising since their army outnumbered the English. The French army was five times bigger than the English army. Their shadows moved giant-like across the panels of the candlelit pavilions.

There was no excitement in the English camp and the army dreaded what was to come in the morning; they were sure there was going to be bloodshed before they were finally defeated. One of the men was so nervous that he started off a fight with a rival, but they were stopped as he had hoped, so he swore that he would settle the fight after the battle. It was just a way of pretending that everything would be fine after the battle and that everyone would still be alive. The majority of the men sat down in the cold, reminding themselves of the good times they shared with their families and their wives, whilst also thinking gruesome thoughts trying to picture what they would look like, lying dead across a once luscious green field that was now covered in their blood.

Heinz walked amongst them, trying to lift up their spirits by joking with them and calling them by their names, in the hope that they would feel his presence and that he was sharing the same darkness as them.

Later on, Heinz pulled on a blue borrowed cloak and walked among the camp fires anonymously in his ingenious disguise, to glean of himself. He had heard the soldiers speak many good things about him, but he had also heard other things that many of the soldiers would never dare to say to him and he wanted to know more.

"HALT! Who goes there?" His soldiers were nervous around him, the mysterious stranger, and rightly so.

"A friend" he replied.

"Whose regiment?"

"Sir Thomas Erpingham's"

The soldier that had been speaking relaxed.

"How does Sir Thomas feel about the approaching battle?"

Heinz replied with honesty,

"Like a piece of driftwood on a beach, waiting to be washed off by the next tide"

The soldier paused thoughtfully for a moment before replying, a little cheekily.

"I bet you daren't say that to King Heinz"

Heinz thought carefully, choosing his words wisely.

"No I daren't, but King Heinz has his own misgivings same as any other man. Do you not agree?"

The soldier's voice came silently out of the shadows,

"No. If he gets captured, he can just pay a ransom and go home free as a bird. But if we get captured, we are of no use to them, we will just be killed"

"I've heard the King say that he will not allow himself to be ransomed. I've heard him say this on numerous occasions"

"Pah. He says that now but who will hold him to his word when we are all lying dead?"

Heinz had heard enough. He tore of his disguise and tried to hold back his fierce temper.

"Are you calling me, your King, a liar?"

For a moment there was an awkward silence before Heinz began to chuckle lowly. His sense of humour had recovered before him and the soldier went to blows. He laughed with the soldier, Williams, before exchanging gloves and jokingly suggesting they settle the argument after the battle. Williams agreed and they bid each other farewell. In all honesty, Heinz would have rather exchanged places with Williams.

These men had entrusted Heinz, it was plain to see, and were now holding him responsible for whatever happened.

_**What infinite heartsease**_

_**Must kings neglect that private men enjoy? - King Henry, Act IV, Scene I**_

As the battle approached, the darkness and fear of it looming with the threat of mass slaughter, Heinz happened to be walking by after he heard one of his officers muttering.

"Think of the idle cowards lying in their warm, comfy beds right now. If only we could drag a tenth of them here to fight with us, we would win for sure!"

Heinz approached him calmly.

"Why?" he asked, his voice loud and clear so that every soldier in the camp could hear him. "Why? Even if we all die, do you not think that is enough blood shed for one day? And if we win, then we share the glory equally among us. And there is all the more glory for us because of the cowards who decided not to come"

Heinz began to tell a story, to paint a picture of what was going to happen. Not of dead Frenchmen or battlefield riches, but of a later time in England when the battle which would be entitled "Agincourt" would practically be a feast day in the calendar for everyone to celebrate. The day would arouse old memories and all of the Veterans of Agincourt would be proud to show off their battle scars to neighbours, their wives, and their children, to tell their grand tale of bravery and heroism. And the idle cowards that stayed at home would find themselves regretting not coming to fight.

Heinz showed them such love, and even the soldiers with nothing to live for, he gave them someone to die for. Heinz had drawn a perfect picture for them all to awe at and that picture had given each individual soldier the courage and inspiration they needed to fight, not to die, but to fight, and to not stop fighting until each and every one of the French Soldiers were lying at their feet in a pool of blood.

And so it happened. The sorry wreck of a straggling English army was transformed in a nanosecond to a pack of bloodthirsty, fearsome hounds, ready to hunt down those dreaded French.

Everyone took up the battle cry they had used at Harfleur and yelled "Heinz, England, and Saint George!"

Trouble was brewing though as French detachment circled the battlefield and brutally murdered all the young English boys who had been guarding the provision wagons. This was done against all rules of war and even some of the most hardened soldiers were disgusted and ran after the detachment with just a sword at hand and this even included the cowardly Carl and Buford so that the French atrocity recoiled on those who had committed the murders. Heinz was left furious after the atrocity.

_**I was not angry since I came to France**_

_**Until this instant. - King Henry, Act IV, Scene VII**_

Beyond the dirty, muddy fields of Agincourt, as the pale yellow sun went down, the remaining French soldiers that had survived were left with their mouths wide open as they tried to take in the news that they had been defeated. The silk banners that had flown high in the sky at the beginning of the day now lay on the ground, covering the dead. All of the majestic and magnificent horses lay butchered covered in mud and blood. The incredible gilded armour was been stolen by scavengers.

England had won the battle, despite all odds that had been against them, and they had defeated the French. And the French could think of nothing other than negotiating a truce with the victorious English.

If the history books are to be believed, over 8,500 Frenchmen lay dead, their bodies scattered across the blood ridden battlefield. And the English? Just twenty-nine dead. Amazing, I'm sure you will agree.

The English army were amazed that they were still alive; they tore off the battlefield in excitement and went in search for their friends. All of those who had doubted King Heinz, forget their doubts and claimed him as a great King. Even Williams did the same. Had he really vowed to box the King's ears?

For most it was a heroic war and an extraordinary win for England. But for Carl it was a lousy war. The war had taken his friends, first Irving then Buford who was hanged for robbing the dead. And when he returned home, he found his wife dead. He resolved to taking up petty theft.

_**To England will I steal, and there I'll steal, - Pistol, Act V, Scene I**_

The French countryside had been left in ruins. The men who had cared for it now laid dead somewhere and the vines, field and hedges were now neglected all because of a fruitless war. It wasn't just the French who now wanted peace, Mother Nature wanted peace as well and surprisingly it was Princess Charlene who provided the solution.

King Heinz had already laid eyes upon her and knew that she was peace, peace for France and England. He decided that he would marry her, thus making France and England allies through the royal couple of King Heinz and Queen Charlene. He didn't think it a problem that he was only marrying Princess Charlene for the sake of his country. But for once, his pretty phrase failed him as the Princess could not understand a word of his English and she merely laughed at his lame attempts to try and speak something romantic in French. But the wooing, no matter how clumsy it had been, won her over and she allowed him to kiss her to seal the deal. And with the kiss, the war was finally over.

Soon after his marriage to Princess Charlene, Heinz became a father and shortly after that, he passed away, but to this very day he is still remembered for his glorious interlude, a valiant enterprise, and one dreadful rainy day in France when God seemed to fight with the English.

**_Small time, but in that small most greatly lived_**

**_This star of England - Chorus, EPILOGUE_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Author's Note : And thus, Henry the Fifth ends. Did you enjoy it? Please review it and give me your feedback. Thanks! The next story will be A Midsummer Night's Dream.**


End file.
